Past, present and now
by vampires assistant
Summary: "Why are you digging up the past?"  "Because some things should never have been buried."  LartenXArra  Warning : Sex and swearing.


HEY! This is for Roxy pony's Christmas contest, and yeah I know it is not exactly Christmassy but it does relate to it. It is quite long, the longest one I have ever written so... I hope you like it.

* * *

Larten Crepsley was on his way to Vampire Mountain. Again. He let out a sigh as he thought about how he had really screwed up his life. He had never denied becoming a vampire, and never would. But the events that have because of it, had ruined a lot. I will start from the beginning of his terrible decisions. First he became a vampire, he went to the mountain and met Arra Sails the love of his life the wind in his sails his reason for existing, they got mated, and then 37 years later he fled. Without her. He thought he was loosing control on his life, he did not know why but it was there, nagging at him, tapping at the back of his skull until it finally cracked, and he left.

For a long time after and even now he felt like a fool, no an idiot. He had given up everything because of his lack of control. He looked up, seeing the journey was harder than ever to get to Vampire Mountain. It was more slippery and a lot colder than before. He continued on his way until he heard a noise, a slight rustle coming from a tall tree to his right. He paused and silently looked around. From the tree jumped down a woman, she was tall with long black hair and stormy gray eyes. He felt he should recognize her but he did not. She gasped when she stood up from her graceful jump. Her eyes widened and she leant her head closer as if she was trying to get a better look.

"It is you." She stated.

He instantly recognized her voice. It was Arra.

"Arra?" His voice was strained and sad.

"It's you isn't it?" He nodded

"I did not recognize you for a minute there." He said to her as he walked closer.

She looked almost hurt, "I saw it was you, I am surprised."

"As am I." He said and gently stroked the side of her face, she flinched away. This hurt him more than anything, more than when he got stabbed, more than his trials when he was on the verge of death.

He felt tears spring to the corner of his eyes, oh what she could do to him. No one else could make him cry. No one else could break down the tough barrier he had created to appear strong.

A tear fell down his face but he did not bother to brush it away, he was never ashamed to cry in front of her.

"Why are you crying? You left me, remember?" She said sharply.

And it was her sharp words that cut him down, he did remember. He also remembered touching her, and she never flinched away, as if his skin was ice cold or scorching hot.

"I miss you, I am sor-"

"No stop, you can't say that. You left me. I gave you my everything and you just ran, what, was it too much? No, you had the easy life, but when you left I was the one that suffered. Do you know what it feels like to wake up expecting to be in some ones arms, but you're not. You're all alone, and then you get the questions from people. What was I meant to say? Huh?" Then she broke down in tears.

Larten hated seeing her like this. He went to put his arms around her but she pushed his arms back and walked away. More than anything he just wanted her to be okay, to not feel any pain. More than anything he just wanted to hold her, to tell her it would all be fine and he would try and be better.

He knew it was against the rules but he flitted to stand in front of her, "Arra." She looked anywhere but his eyes. "Look at me." But she didn't. He put his hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"I know you do not want to hear it. But please just listen." He said.

"What, what is it that you want to say?" She said clearly annoyed that she was restricted from moving.

"I apologize for leaving, I apologize for the pain I must have caused you."

"Why did you go?"

"I was losing control."

"On what me? Because quite frankly you never controlled me."

"Not control on you, control of my life."

"Was it all moving too fast for you or something?" She asked.

"I just, I guess I was..."

"What?"

"...homesick..." The words he would never admit came from his mouth and he dropped her chin. He walked off and he kept walking until he came across an ice lake. He kept going, just more carefully. He was homesick, that wasn't bull shit. But he would never admit it too anyone.

He didn't notice she was behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Larten, everyone gets homesick. I just thought you could have told me. I thought you could tell me anything."

"I did not know I was homesick, it just felt like everything was slipping away."

She stepped closer and put her arms around his waist, he turned around and hugged her back.

"You see what you do to me?"

"Huh?"

He took one of her hands from around his waist and laid it on his heart, it was beating fast.

"It is you that is causing this."

She hugged him again.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?"

She smiled broadly. He remembered that smile, it was either she had pulled a prank on one of the princes, or she was really excited.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She exclaimed, of course how could he forget, Arra loved human holidays.

"Greeaat" He said as enthusiastically as he could. But she didn't seem convinced.

"Come on" She said and ran across the ice, dragging him along.

"What?"

"Let's skate!" This scared him, he couldn't skate. Arra knew this. Why is she making him do this?

"Yeah, I know you can't skate but I will teach you." She said as if answering his silent question.

"Just walk normally but kind of drag your feet instead of picking them up and stepping."

He tried it and he wasn't half bad. They skated for about half an hour until they noticed the sky turning from black to dark gray.

"We better get going and find a coffin or a cave."

"Yeah, there is one up there, but let me just try something first." She skated all the way to the other side of the lake and then came back but half way she jumped and landed well but he heard a crack in the ice. He ran over to her but it was too late the lake swallowed her up. He looked down the hole she had created and saw her drowning, fast. Without thinking he dived into the freezing water and swam down as fast as he could. He grabbed her hand and swan upwards towards the hole. Once there he climbed out with her over his shoulder. From there he looked for the cave, she was right it was only a short distance from the lake. He ran in there and took his cape off, laid it on the floor and put Arra's motionless body on it.

"ARRA! WAKEUP!"

She didn't.

He put his ear to her mouth, she wasn't breathing.

He pumped her chest and blew air into her mouth in an attempt to get her to breathe again. But she didn't. He was crying again, as he tried to get her to come around. All the while he was whispering words to her, like you will be fine, you won't die, you can't die not now.

Nothing was working.

He picked up her body and wrapped the cape around her, but then realising it was wet and cold her threw it outside, he pulled Arra's body towards him, in a desperate attempt to get her warm. Then he remembered something Seba had told him as half vampire. If you are wet and cold, take off your clothes to get warm. Then Larten thought about, it would be very inappropriate to take of her clothes, even though he had seen it all before. So he took off his shirt and held her close to his bare chest. She rubbed her back to try and warm her up. Tears began to fall down his face as he thought how this was his fault. If he had never left, none of this would have ever happened.

Then she coughed gently, and he nearly jumped for joy. She began breathing steadily and he looked down at her. She was pale with blue lips but she looked beautiful to him, more beautiful than she ever had done before. She looked back at him before leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Thank you for saving me." She said in a weak voice.

"Well, I could not just let you die."

"Why not?" She asked sarcastically, obviously she was nearly back to normal.

"You know why." He said and kissed her again.

Then they heard a rustling from the outside, it was coming closer to the cave they were in. Larten quickly kissed her and helped her stand up.

Then a man appeared. In the front of the cave and he was purple, and laughing.

Vampaneze.

"WHAT?" Larten shouted, vampaneze were forbidden on the trek to the mountain, everyone knew that especially the vampaneze.

He continued to laugh, and then he spoke,

"Hhppff...Not 5 minutes after you've almost died, you're snogging your ex, and he's half naked. You haven't changed at all have you? You are the same as you were as a human, weak, bitchy, whore!"

This pushed him over the edge, Larten grabbed the vampaneze's collar and pushed him against the wall, he pulled the purple man up so his feet were not touching the ground. He was shaking with anger and absolute hate when he said,

"If you ever go near her, talk to her look at her again I will kill you, without even thinking about it! Do I make myself clear?"

Then the Vampaneze did the unthinkable.

He turned to Arra and puckered his lips then kissed the air, and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Larten growled angrily and protectively and threw the vampaneze to the floor and kicked him in the stomach, each kick with more force than the last.

"Stop." Arra said gently and touched his shoulder.

The vampaneze at Larten's feet was badly cut from the vampire's sharp nails and bruise from the force of the kick. Larten stopped kicking him and grabbed him. The vampaneze groaned in pain when Larten threw him against the wall.

"What is your name?" Larten asked him.

"Glada."

He grabbed Glada by the collar once again and threw him down the mountain, knowing he would either die or be gravely injured.

Hopefully both.

Larten turned his attention back to Arra, who had her back to Larten and her head to the wall. He could tell she was holding back tears.

Without another thought he went over to her and took her in his strong arms. She sobbed into his chest, not because of the vampaneze and the fact that he could have attacked her. Not because she called her a weak whore. But because he had brought up her human life. She doesn't talk about it, she just doesn't. She can't.

As if reading her mind Larten looked down at her, he was still extremely angry with Glada. But looking in her eyes made him feel at peace.

"I know, what he said and brought up hurts you, but you need to forget about this. He is not coming back."

She nodded slightly and shivered.

Now he thought about it he realised that they had both just come out of a frozen lake.

"Ok, um...you are either going to think this is just me being immature and really guyish or you will understand that it is for the best." He said to her.

"I know what you are gonna say, We both need to take our clothes off in order to get warm. Yes I know. But what I also know is that you are a guy and I don't need you to get um...how should I put this...to excited."

"Arra, you do not need to worry about that, I have just saved your life, probably twice. I am not going to get, too excited as you put it."

She nodded and took her shirt off, he still turned red. Once they were both down to their underwear Arra said,

"Right we really can't let our um...areas freeze so, here goes."

They both took off their under wear and shivered. Larten was the first to speak through the embarrassment.

"Well, I am still cold, looks like Seba is not right about everything."

"Then how about we try something me and you had to do once before, good old fashioned body heat." Larten couldn't help but look away as Arra walked towards him.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Larten saw that they were only warm from the waist up.

He pressed their bodies together, and put his chin on her shoulder so his head was over her back. He thought this would be hard for him, literally. He was glad to see that this was not awkward, it never had been. She sighed, and looked at him,

"I miss this."

"Me too."

She yawned and then he did and they both ended up laughing.

They moved apart from the warmth and Larten put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him again. They turned to see that there was only one coffin in the cave.

"I guess we are going to have to share." Arra declared.

"Yep." Larten said as he got in and she got in next to him so they were spooning.

Larten laughed in his head as he remembered something he had seen on a t-shirt, spooning always leads to forking. Of course he had to ask someone to read it to him, and now he wished he hadn't.

After a few minutes Arra breathing slowed and evened. Larten assumed she was asleep. He was stroking her back gently when he wrote the words, the only words he had ever learnt to write, with his finger onto her back , I LOVE YOU.

He sadly smiled to himself, thinking she would never trust him enough for him to hear those three words from her, when she turned around and said,

"I love you too."

He leant forward and kissed her gently, but this turned into a long passionate rough kiss when Arra joined in.

"Arra, I will never leave you again. I promise."

"Good, because I couldn't live if you were gone."

They then feel asleep in each other's arms.

*THREE YEARS LATER AT THE MOUNTAIN*

Larten was sat on his coffin when Arra came crashing into the door.

She went straight to Larten and got right up close when she near enough shouted,

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!"

"Tell you what?" He said, completely confused.

"How you really got that scar." He sighed, and cursed Vancha under his breath as he was the only one who would even know this.

"That was long ago."

"Oh, so you admit it. You kissed that...that witch?"

"She is not a witch." He said then wished he hadn't defended her.

"What? You are sticking up for her. "

"I am sorry, it was like 75 years ago."

"Whoa, hold on. 75 years ago, that is how many years since we met."

"Yes, I know. But I was young and drunk and stupid then."

"You were young when we met, you were drunk and you were definitely stupid, I guess I was too."

"No, you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I don't think I can trust you, just get out please." She said and motioned to the door.

"Just wait, do you remember 3 years ago today. When you fell in that lake. I made you a promise."

"Why are you digging up the past?"

"Because some things should never have buried."

"Look I don't care about your promise."

"Well I do, and I am not going to break it. I promised you I would never leave you again."

Look, we can't rewrite the past, but I can write the future and you are not in it." She went to leave when he flitted to stand in front of her.

"You are right, we can't rewrite out past, you know how much I want to. I would never have kissed Evanna, and I would never have left you. And yes you can write the future, but I can decide now." He said and kissed her with such force that it almost made her legs give way. She thought about slapping his face and leaving but she was quite enjoying this. She was still angry though.

She shoved him so he was sitting on the closed coffin made for two and straddled his lap whilst kissing him. He knew exactly what was going to happen and he knew he would have to make sure it was great because he couldn't let her leave.

He kissed her as fiercely as she did to him. Then moved from her lips down to her neck where he lightly bit the skin making her shiver. He came to her shirt and ripped it open with his teeth. He kissed the skin and threw her bra on the floor again with his teeth. He kissed around her nipples until her took one of them in his mouth. He sucked on the hardened flesh hungrily, all the while Arra was grinding her hips roughly in his, this made his member grow and harden. He growled when it because restricted by his trousers. Arra pulled him up and pushed him against the cold stone wall. From there she ripped off his shirt, trousers and boxers and sighed in relief that his member was now free from his restricting clothes. He got to work on her trousers and they were on the floor with his clothes. He looked down at her panties, which were red and silky. They had white fluffy material around the top so he looked up at her in confusion.

"Merry Christmas, you may open your gift." She said in a sexy voice, he growled in anticipation.

He moved in on the panties as if he was hunting them and ripped them off of her. He licked the area that was once hidden until she pulled his head away. He stood up and kissed her even more fiercely than before. She looked down at his now throbbing member and smiled. He put his hand under her chin so she was looking at him and she could she only love and lust in his eyes. She nodded slightly and got closer to him rubbing his area with hers. He decided to stop playing and get serious. He picked her up and slowly placed her on his huge dick. She moaned in complete pleasure as he thrust in and out of her. He turned around so that her back was on the stone and kissed her while he thrust. His thrusts began to lose rhythm in a need to be released. The animal in them both had been released and she bit on his throat, this time drawing blood, it tasted even sweeter than anything she had ever tasted, and they both knew that they were mates once again through blood not just through love. She drank his blood gently, knowing it was making the pleasure more intense. He moaned deeply when he was so close to coming. He put one of his hands onto her clit and rubbed it without holding back, then he moved forwards and bit her neck just like she was doing to him. He drank gently then as they both came to release they both sucked with all of the breath they had until they came at last. She squeezed her area together and milked the semen out of Larten. They moaned each other's name as they came again and again and again. The both fell to the floor and Arra laid on Larten's chest that was rising and falling at great speed.

Once they got their breath back they both stood up looked at each other, Larten was noticeably taller than Arra so he bent down to kiss her gently. This kiss went down to her neck and healed her wound that now formed a small scar. She healed his wound and went over to the coffin he soon followed laying with her in there.

"I am keeping my promise because I love you."

"Good because like I said I can't live without you." He held her in his arms, content with their broken fairytale.

* * *

Sorry it is so long but I kind of got carried away, I hope you enjoyed this.

Please Comment!

Thanks


End file.
